Loud Brawlers Christmas
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: The Battle Brawlers get together for a Christmas Eve Party!


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! Or Hanuka or Frieza Day, or whatever you celebrate. The point is its the holidays and I made a nice Bakugan Loud Brawlers Christmas One-Shot. Just know while this isn't canon, it does take place in the future a bit so very minor spoilers I guess because some of the stuff shown here is stuff that either I'm sure my readers have picked up on or happened in the show so it was gonna happen here. Anyway, I hope you like it!**_

**_Warning, the fluff rating in this is OVER 9000!_**

* * *

It was a bright and snowy day in Royal Woods Michigan. Many were outside enjoying the snow and simply being happy. In fact, happy was a feeling that many people were sharing today. Why may you ask? Because today was Christmas Eve!

Who doesn't love Christmas time, well minus all the Scrooges out there but we're not talking about them. The point is everyone around Royal Woods was simply enjoying the holidays with their friends and families. Even Mr. Grouse, ever since last Christmas where the Louds helped him to see his family and showed him the joy of the holidays, even he was smiling during this time of year.

And of course, one of these many joyful people was Lincoln Loud. The Loud boy was currently wearing his winter gear and leaving his house. On Lincoln's shoulder was none other then his partner, Darkus Leonidas. As Lincoln left the house, he turned his face towards the audience and spoke. "Hey everyone! And Merry Christmas! I bet your wondering what I'm doing this Christmas Eve? Well Marucho is throwing a Christmas Eve party at his house for all the brawlers. Although Lori and her partner can't make it since she's spending Christmas Eve with her Boyfriends family, but she'll be here for Christmas morning. But don't worry, I won't be heading there alone. I got Leonidas with me and I'll be picking up someone special to me on the way."

"Brrr, would you stop breaking the fourth wall already and go." Leonidas said with only his head sticking out of his ball form. "I hate the cold."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Grumpy." Lincoln said with the roll of his eyes as the white head took off down the sidewalk of Franklin Avenue. Along the way to Lincoln's first destination, he and Leonidas took a bit of time to check out all the house they passed along the way. Some house on the street were heavily decorated, and some were just lightly decorated. Regardless, it was always a good time to check out all the fun and neat Christmas decorations.

Soon enough, Lincoln found the place he was heading to before going to Marucho's house. It was a two-story house painted a dark purple with a black roof. There were purple and black Christmas lights hung around the house and in the front yard of the house wasn't exactly a snowman, but a now snow-vampire.

Lincoln recognized this house all too much now and gave a bright smile as he walked into the houses yard and quickly came up to the door and rang the doorbell. Instead of a normal doorbell ring, it released the sound an organ makes when played. Lincoln took a step back from the door and only had to wait a few seconds before the door to the house opened.

Stepping into the snowy outside was a girl that made Lincoln's heart beat faster. It was none other than his girlfriend Haiku. Haiku's winter cloths consisted of a dark purple coat with white trimmings, a black winter hat with a red bat on it, and simple black jeans. Once the goth girl stepped outside, she gave a tiny smile at seeing her boyfriend standing in front of here. "Hello my beloved." Haiku said as Haiku took Lincolns hand as the white-head hand it to her. "So, are we off to Marucho's?"

"You bet." Lincoln told his girl friend with a smile before gesturing his free hand forward. "After you my angel of death."

Haiku blushed a bit at her boyfriend's pet name for her, but she wasn't complaining one bit, and walking forward. "Such a gentlemen." Haiku said as Lincoln quickly came to her side and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Haiku simply went with Lincoln pulling her closer and rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder all the while her cheeks were pink with her face having a small smile. While Haiku didn't like smiling to much or people who smile to much, something about Lincoln made it so she couldn't help but give a tiny smile and she had a hard time imagining Lincoln _not _having a smile on his face.

"Ugh, barf." Leonidas grumbled from Lincoln's other shoulder. He _really _wasn't one for romance and just found it gross and mushy.

After about 20 minutes of walking, the couple found themselves at Marucho's…_house_. Honestly calling it a mere house was the understatement of the millennium. Marucho's family lived in a freaking skyscraper! Calling that blond kid just rich was practically an insult due to how well off this kid was. And it was even bigger on the inside.

"It still amazes me that Marucho lives here." Haiku said as she looked up and tried to see the top of the massive structure. "How can anyone have this much money?"

"Heck if I know." Lincoln said as he also was still taken aback by how wealthy Marucho and his family were. But it was better to just go with it and not spend hours upon hours questioning everything. "But hey, it'll make for one heck of a Christmas party!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leonidas asked as he jumped up and down on Lincoln's shoulder. "Come on, lets Feliz Navi-Party on!"

"Well said my Darkus friend." Lincoln said with enthusiasm as he and his goth girlfriend headed forward towards the massive structure.

Once they approached the doors to the building/house, it was opened for them by none other then Marucho's butler Kato who was wearing a Santa hat. "Ah, young master Lincoln and Haiku, Master Marucho has been expecting you. The other brawlers have already arrived for the celebration." Kato informed them as he opened up the door completely for them. "Enjoy the party and a Merry Christmas to you two."

"Thanks Kato." Both 11-year-olds said in unison said as they walked inside. "Merry Christmas!"

Kato gave the couple a bow as he watched walk off. "Ah young love." The butler said with a smile as he closed the door as to not let anymore cold air in.

* * *

And then Lincoln and Haiku made what one would describe as practically a journey through Marucho's house as they passed the many rooms and hallways. From rooms that could pretty much be called zoos due to have things like Panda's, Giraffe's, and Lions living inside, to a giant indoor aquarmine where Marucho's mom kept things like Dolphins, exotic fish, and even a freaking humpback whale inside. Don't worry animal lovers, they all enjoy it in there.

There were even rooms filled with fine and famous art, statues, and stuff that one would expect to find in a museum or art gallery instead of a skyscraper. "Going through this place never gets old." Haiku said as they passed something that looked way too much like the statue of David.

"I know right." Lincoln said as they passed by a painting Lincoln thought belong in France. "Lets just try not to mistake the bathroom for the ballroom or dining room again."

Haiku blushed in embarrassment as it seems she and all the other Brawlers made that mistake when first visiting Marucho's. "I still don't get why a toilet need that many buttons." The goth muttered under her breath.

"Forget the toilet." Leonidas commented, inserting himself into the conversation. "Who needs this much space in general. Just seems like a huge hassle to take care of when you're not even gonna use half of it."

"Eh, rich people issues." Lincoln said with a shrug. Rich people just be rich people he guessed. "Anyway, the dining hall is just over here if I remember so we'll meet up with the others in no time." Haiku let out a sigh of relief in response. Between walking to Marucho's place and then walking through it, her feet were starting to get tired.

The three of them then reached the door with Lincoln opening it up. Once inside the smell of many holiday foods and goodies hit their noses making them all start drooling. Along with the food, they also saw all the rest of the battle brawlers in the room there for the party as well.

Dan was sitting on a chair with his winter cloths consisting of a red sweater with flame patterns along the bottom and yellow sky goggles perched on his forehead. Sitting next to Dan, with her head resting happily on the Pyrus users' shoulder, was Alice. Alice's winter gear consisted of a soft purple coat with a simply white sweater underneath and blue jean with brown boots with white trimmings. Meanwhile Drago was just sitting on the table in front of his partner and girlfriend.

Standing in front of the table was Runo and Julie who seemed to be talking to each other. On their shoulders were their Bakugan partners, Tigrerra and Subterra Gorem respectively. Runo's winter wear consisted of a light-yellow sweater with the Haos symbol on the back in white along with a long, thick, light blue skirt that went past her knees. Meanwhile Julie was wearing a bright pink sweater with yellow hearts all over it with pink long pants and white boots.

Finally, sitting across from Dan was Shun Kazami with his eyes closed and arms crossed and his partner Ventus Skyress sitting on the table in front of Shun. Shun didn't have much on for winter wear other than a long-sleeved black shirt under his purple jacket and a green scarf around his neck.

As Lincoln and Haiku entered the room, Shun opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the couple that just came in. "Well, look who finally showed up." Shun said getting everyones attention on Lincoln and Haiku.

"Oh hey guys!" Julie waved to them enthusiastically. "Aw, I figured you two would show up together. You're too cute together!"

"Heh, thanks Julie." Lincoln said with light pink cheeks as he scratched the back of his head with Haiku blushing in embarrassment similar to her boyfriend and pulling herself closer to him to try and hide herself.

"Well its good to see you two." Alice said as she and Dan got up and walked over to them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you." Haiku told the ginger haired girl as she and Lincoln parted a little bit. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves."

Alice giggled as she clung onto Dan's arm with the Pyrus user blushing red in response. "Come on Alice…" Dan grumbled as he tried to cover his Pyrus red face. "You're embarrassing me." Alice's only response was giggling and pecking her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Like you need Alice to embarrass you." Runo said with a smirk. "You do that well enough on your own."

This time Dan's face reddened with anger as he faced Runo down and glared at her. "What did you say?!" The Pyrus user yelled at the Haos user.

"Now, now, no fighting you two!" Tigrerra said from on top of Runo's shoulder.

"This holiday is supposed to be a time to come together and get along." Gorem added on with Julie nodding at her partners words.

"Gorems right you guys!" Julie said as she was just filled to the brim with Christmas spirit. "Now come on, make up and let's get this holiday party started!"

Runo and Dan simply grumbled to each other. As this was happening, Leonidas, Gorem, and Tigrerra jumped off from their respective partners shoulders and landed on the dining table that was absolutely filled with warm and delicious food. As the three Bakugan jumped onto the table, Drago and Skyress came up to them.

"Well hello everyone." Skyress greeted with her usual wise and calm voice. "It's nice we can all meet up together for the holidays."

"I still don't quite get these humans celebrations." Drago said as he faced the group. "While I do think that time with loved ones is important, that can be done anytime. It just seems strange to label something with it."

"Aw come on Drago, I think its rather sweet." Tigrerra said as she faced the Pyrus Bakugan. "An entire day dedicated to family and loved ones and giving gifts to show how much you care."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe how happy Julie has been during the season." Gorem started explaining the antics of his partner. "She's been helping decorate every room in Marucho's help, donates money to every charity bin she passes, and you wouldn't believe how many gifts she's gotten for everyone she knows."

"Yeesh, sounds like she's got spirit coming out the wazoo." Leonidas commented as all the Bakugan turned to him. "Well I guess I can't blame her. I'll admit I'm getting in the jolly mood a bit as well. Heh, I guess being in that house has gotten me into the spirit.

"Hey guys!"

"And the spirits gone." Leonidas said as he and the other Bakugan turned to the source of the new voice. "I'd say who invited this idiot, but he lives here…"

Rolling in front of them and joining the group was an aquos Bakugan that resembled a humanoid-chameleon with a black head and red eyes. This was Marucho's partner Bakugan Aquos Preyus. The other Bakugan watched as Preyus opened up in front of them and saw that he had a Bakugan-ball sized santa hat on his head. "Merry Christmas everyone! Preyus Claus is here!"

"Merry Christmas to you as well Preyus." Skyress returned the gesture as all the Bakugan noticed Preyus's little santa hat. "May I ask where you got that?"

"Oh! This little thing?" Preyus asked as he gestured to his hat. "Lincoln's sister Leni actually made it. I didn't think she'd be able to make something so tiny, but whatta ya know! Really high quality to, doesn't even itch."

"Huh, well maybe she can make some for us to." Tigrerra said as she wouldn't mind getting some cute tiny cloths on her as well.

"None for me thanks." Drago grunted as he would rather pass on that chance.

"Come on Drago, get in the spirit of the season." Gorem insisted as he lightly nudged the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Alright idiot, where's your partner." Leonidas hesitantly asked the Aquos Bakugan. "We can't start the party without him and the sooner the party starts means the less time I have to spend talking to you."

"You know, you just can't be nice to be for one day of the year?" Preyus asked as he thought Christmas was the one day a year that Leonidas might give him a break. But all that he got in response was Leonidas starring silently at him, pretty much giving a silent answer. "Yeah…figures. Anyway, Muchaho is with my bros finishing up the touches in his room."

"Your brothers…right…there's three of you now." Leonidas slowly said as this was still a recent development. "Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea…"

"Now, now Leonidas. Don't be like that." Skyress told the Darkus Bakugan. "Just don't mind them and just try to have fun."

"So, when's Marucho getting here?" Dan ask as they were completely oblivious to their Bakugan's conversation. "Come on I'm starving!"

"Just relax Dan." Alice said as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand in order to calm him down. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Right now, actually." Everyone then looked to see Marucho finally coming into the room. On his shoulder was a Bakugan that resembled Preyus greatly. The main difference is that he had a lot of yellow on him. This was Preyus brother, Aquos Preyus Angelo.

However, something special about this Bakugan was that it wasn't just _one_ Bakugan, but _two_. Angelo's other half was a completely different Bakugan known as Aquos Preyus Diablo. They were two Bakugan in one.

"Do forgive us for taking our time." Angelo said to the group in a kind and polite tone. "We just wanted everything to look perfect for all of you."

Just then Angelo closed up and turned upside down with the half that was now facing up opened up and revealed Diablo. "So, if ya don't like it then screw you." Diablo said in a gruff and rude town. "We worked hard! Appreciate it!"

Everyone sweat dropped in response as Preyus spoke up. "Geez Diablo, I'm sure its fine. You know you can be such a Grinch sometimes."

Angelo then popped back out. "In my experience its all the time." The angel Bakugan said with a tired tone.

"So now that the whole gang is here, can we eat now?" Dan asked with an excited smile as his stomach growled. "Come on Marucho, I can't take just looking at this food anymore!"

"Patience grasshopper." Shun said in a calm and collected tone which all it did was annoy Dan.

However, before another argument could be made, Marucho gave a wild smile and nodded his head. "Yep! Feel free to dig in guys!" Marucho told them as the room soon was filled with cheers for food from both humans and Bakugan as they quickly headed to seat themselves at the table.

Lincoln was about to go off and seat himself next to his girlfriend, but then something stopped him. Something he saw out of the corner of his eye. A mistletoe. Hanging over the doorframe.

Lincoln's face quickly turned red as he cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Haiku. Could I take you over here real quick?" Lincoln stuttered with light red cheeks.

Haiku looked towards her boyfriend and simply shrugged. "Sure." The goth girl said as she followed her boyfriend to the door.

Once both were under the door frame, Lincoln put on a small smile and gestured his head up. "So, check out what we're under." The Loud boy told his girlfriend.

Haiku looked up and her monotoned face didn't change. "We're under a doorframe." Haiku said bluntly.

Lincolns eyes widened as his blush disappeared. "Wait what?" Lincoln quickly looked up and saw that the mistletoe was gone. "B-B-But, it was just-where'd it go?!" Lincoln looked outside the room and saw that Marucho's mom had been the one that took the mistletoe down as was currently hanging it in difference places in the hallway trying to decid where it would go best.

Lincoln simply sighed as he watched the Marucho's mom carrying away the mistletoe, completely oblivious to what she just ruined for Lincoln. "Nevermind." Lincoln let out in disappointment. "Let's just go ea-"

However, Lincoln was suddenly cut off my Haiku grabbing him by his collar. "You know, if ya wanna kiss me, you just have to ask." The goth said in a blunt tone with a tiny on her face.

Lincoln's eyes widened as Haiku's words as his blush came back brighter then ever. "W-Well i-its j-j-j-just since its C-C-Christmas and-" Lincoln was cut off for the second time by Haiku pulling Lincoln in closer and connecting their lips. Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise at first, but then he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss as he hugged his girlfriend and pulled her in closer. The two then walked into the hallway to continue and let everyone eat in peace. They can eat when they're done.

* * *

Later, after everyone ate, with Lincoln and Haiku joining about 10 minutes later then everyone due to wanting to have a little fun first, the group made their way to Marucho's room. When made it there, they entered a room that was big enough to be called a ball room with a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof. But this place was heavily decorated for Christmas.

There were lights of all colors hung across the room, there was silver tinsel hanging from the walls, the tv in Marucho's room, which was really a jumbotron, was set to have the image of a fire burning in a fireplace. Finally, a giant Christmas Tree was set up on the right side of Marucho's room that was decorated with lights, bulbs, and various other decorations from trunk to tip with the very top having a shining star on it.

"Woah, Marucho this is far out!" Julie said as she looked over the room with stars in her eyes. "Its like Christmas time exploded in here!"

"Thanks Julie!" Marucho said as he looked up at his Subterra using friend. "We worked really hard on it!"

"See! I told ya they'd like it." Diablo said from Marucho's left shoulder. "You all just made to much of a fuss about it."

"Well excuse us for making sure it was nice." Angelo said as he came up. "Just wanted to make sure everything was looking nice."

"Well I'd say you did a good job." Shun said with a small smile on his face. "Very impressive Marucho."

"Yeah this place is killer!" Dan cheered with Alice close at his side.

"Its so festive!" Runo added as she clapped her hands.

"You know, if that fire was real, we'd all be burning alive right now." Lincoln said with a chuckle as they all looked up at the recording of fire on Marucho's jumbotron. "Well, except for Drago."

"Hehe, lightweights." Drago chuckled from Dan's shoulder that was opposite to the side Alice was standing next to.

"Keep talking Dragonoid." Leonidas said as he looked up at Drago from Dan's shoulder. "Lets see how tough you are when we throw you into a snowbank."

"OK that's enough you two." Skyress said as she flew off Shun's shoulder. "What's first on the list?"

"Well…" Runo said with a grin on her face as she pointed a finger under the Christmas tree. "I think that should be first on our agenda."

All the Bakugan looked to where Runo was looking and saw that under the tree were presents wrapped up in colors that matched their attributes. "Check it out Gorem!" Julie said as she held her partner in her hands. "We got presents for all you guys!"

"Really?" Gorem asked as he looked up at Julie.

"Yeah!" Lincoln said with a big grin on his face. "You guys do so much for us and work so hard, it's the least we can do."

"Heh, you got a big heart kid." Leonidas told his partner. "Thanks a lot."

"Enough with the mushy stuff!" Diablo yelled as he came up. "Its present time!"

"Do control yourself brother." Angelo said with a sigh.

"Nah he's right." Dan said with an excited grin on his face. "Come on gang, lets get your presents open." The group all cheered in response.

A few minutes later, the group were all circled around the tree with each Bakugan having a present that matched their attribute. "Alright, who's first?" Shun asked as he looked at everyone.

"I call firsties!" Leonidas quickly said as he looked up at Lincoln. "Open it!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes in response as Haiku rested her head on her boyfriends' shoulder. "Alright, just give me a sec." Lincoln said as he started opening up Leonidas's present. "You know, this present was actually Haiku's idea."

"I thought you would like it." Haiku said in her usual monotone voice.

Once Lincoln complete opened the door, it was shown to be a simple cardboard box, but when Lincoln reached into the box Lincoln pulled out a purple hacky sack. "Uh…what is this thing?" Leonidas asked with confusion in his voice.

"It's a hacky sack." Lincoln told his partner with a small grin on his face. "Haiku thought you could use it as a punching bag. But that's not even the best part, here." Lincoln then lifted up the sack and turned it around…and it showed that other side had a picture of Preyus on it. "A punching bag with Preyus's face on it!"

"…I'm gonna enjoy this so much!" Leonidas quickly started using his gift and started bashing his body against the picture of Preyus on the hacky sack.

"Well…at least I brought him joy in some way." Preyus muttered as he watched Leonidas beat down on the Preyus hacky sack.

"And I actually have one more gift to give someone tonight." Lincoln announced to everyone as he turned to Haiku. Everyone had theirs eyes on Lincoln as he pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket. "I got this for you."

Haiku blushed a tiny bit as she took the box and opened it up. Inside the box was a black bracelet with purple and black beads on it in between the beads was a purple crystal. "Lincoln…" Haiku said as she put the bracelet around her left wrist. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, I knew you'd like it." Lincoln said with red cheeks. "And look at the back of the crystal."

Haiku rose a brow and turned the purple crystal around…and saw that her name was engraved in it. "…I love you so much right now." As Haiku said this, the goth girl grabbed Lincoln's wrist and started dragging Lincoln away. "Marucho I'm borrowing your closet." Before anyone could say anything, Haiku dragged Lincoln away into Marucho's closest.

"Well…looks like we won't be seeing them for a while." Runo said before she looked to her partner Bakugan with a smile. "Now why don't I open the gift I got for Tigrerra."

"If you insist my lady." Tigrerra said as she watched her partner open up the present. Once the wrapping paper was torn off, Tigrerra saw that Runo had gotten her a decently sized doll house that was painted white with yellow details added to it.

"Do you think it?" Runo asked the Haos Bakugan with a smile. "I thought you could use some space of your own so I thought giving you your own little house would be perfect!"

"Hmmm." Tigrerra hummed with interest as she floated into the doll house. "Well it is quite spacious." The Haos Bakugan commented as she jumped onto the toy bed. "Yes this is very nice. Thank you so much Runo."

"Aw, anything for you Tigrerra." Runo told her partner with a small blush on her face.

"Alright, now its time for Gorems present!" Julie said enthusiastically as she started ripping apart the wrapping paper of her Bakugan's present. "I just know you're going to love it!"

"If its from you Julie, I know I will." Gorem reassured his partner, getting a giggle outta Julie. When Julie completely opened the box, it showed to be a small jewelry box similar to the one Lincoln gave Haiku. Julie then opened up the box and revealed that inside was a small orange Bakugan sized scarf.

"Isn't it adorable?" Julie gushed as she wrapped the scarf around her Bakugan. "I had Leni made it for you!"

"Well…guess this hat isn't so unique anymore." Preyus mumbled as he gestured towards his santa hat again.

"Aaw, thanks Julie." Gorem said as he let Julie put the scarf on him. "It's perfect."

"I'd knew you loved it." Julie said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"I'd like to go next if you all don't mind." Shun said as everyone turned their attention to him and Skyress. "Hope you like it Skyress." Shun then started unwrapping his gift to Skyress and revealed a birdhouse that was painting green.

"Shun, this is lovely." Skyress said as she flew onto the little perch below the hole.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Shun told his partner with a smile on his face. "Merry Christmas Skyress."

"Merry Christmas Shun." Skyress returned the gesture as she explored her new birdhouse.

"Alright, our turn." Marucho said as he pulled up his gift for his two Bakugan. Marcho's gift seemed to be the biggest of the bunch which only made Preyus, Diablo, and Angelo more excited. And once Marucho tore off the wrapping paper…

"Woah! Is that a hot tub?!" Preyus said with excitement as in front of Preyus and Angelo/Diablo were in front of a Bakugan sized hot tub. "This is the best gift ever!"

"Thanks, I'd knew you guys would like it." Marucho said happily as everyone simply watched as the Aquos Bakugan quickly jumped in.

"Oh yeah…that's the stuff." Preyus let out a relax sigh as he went a little deeper into the hot water.

"I will say that this feels fantastic…" Angelo also let out a relax sigh, but as he did this some bubble came out of the water under Angelo. "Diablo that better not be what I think it is!"

"Well I guess we're last." Dan said with a chuckle as he looked between his girlfriend and his Pyrus partner. "Hope you like you gift Drago." Dan then started to unwrap Drago's gift and revealed…

"A pillow?" Drago said as in front of him was a small red pillow.

"Yeah, its for you to sleep on bud." Dan told his partner as he picked up Drago and set him on top of the pillow. "See, Lincoln told me how he had a pillow for Leonidas to sleep on and so I started to feel bad that I just let you sleep on the bare shelf. So, I went to the furniture store and got you one."

"Well it certainly is comfortable." Drago said as he closed up into a ball and went deeper into the pillow. "Ah well, that's the stuff. Now I won't wake up so stiff in the morning."

"Even the mightiest warriors need to rest." Leonidas commented as he took a break from beating his Preyus punching bag.

"See, I told ya he'd like it." Alice told her boyfriend as she gave Dan a kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe, thanks Alice." Dan said with a blush on his face as he reached into his pocket. "And similar with Lincoln and Haiku, I have my own gift for you." Dan then pulled out a small white bag and handed it to Alice.

Alice eyed the bag with interest as she opened it up and reached inside and gasped as she pulled out a necklace that had a golden heart locket inside. Pressing the small button on top of the heart, the locket opened up to reveal two pictures of her and Dan. One of them was a selfie they took with their arms wrapped each other and the other was a picture of Alice surprising Dan with a kiss on the cheek.

"Aaaaaw, that's so sweet." Julie gushed as Alice covered her mouth as she looked at what Dan got her.

"So, do you like it?" Dan asked with a small smirk as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Dan I love it!" Alice said as she wrapped both her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him in close. "Thank you so much!" Alice then quickly put the necklace on.

"Isn't love a beautiful thing." Angelo said as he and everyone else watched as Alice placed a kiss on Dan's lips.

"Barf!" Diablo responded with as he came up.

"Well guys, I think it's official." Preyus said, getting everyones attention. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Its our first Christmas you dolt." Leonidas told the Aquos Bakugan.

"So!? That means its automatically the best!" Preyus yelled towards the Darkus Bakugan.

Just then the door to Marucho's closest opened up and Lincoln came out with a dopey grin with his face almost completely covered in black lipstick marks. "I'll say…" Lincoln said in a dazed tone as Haiku soon came out of the closet as well with a small satisfied smile on her face. Haiku then grabbed her boyfriends' arm and led him back to the group.

"Hahaha, I swear I'm gonna avoid love as much as possible." Leonidas laughed as he watched his partner sit back down while still dazed from his time in the closet with his girlfriend.

"You, my friend, just jinxed yourself." Preyus told Leonidas as he stepped outta the hot tub. "Trust me, its gonna happen."

"Pfft, yeah right. As if I'm gonna fall for anyone." Leonidas said as he wished he could roll his eyes in ball form. "What next? You gonna tell me I'm gonna end up with some Aquos Bakugan?"

"The universe works in strange ways young grasshopper." Preyus said in false-Japanese accent.

"Well I'll believe it when I see it." Leonidas huffed out.

"Well now that everyones gifts are opened…" Marucho begun saying as he looked towards Dan and Alice. "I believe Dan and Alice wanted to do something?"

Dan's eyes widened as Alice smiled and clapped. "That's right!" Alice said enthusiastically. "I almost forgot!"

"Yeah…me to…" Dan slowly said as an embarrassed blush came to him.

"Oh, what might this be Dan." Runo asked as she gave Dan a devilish smirk.

"Don't leave us out Dan." Shun told Dan with his own small smirk.

"Alice…do I really have to do this." Dan whispered to his girlfriend. "Especially in front of everyone."

Alice simply rolled her eyes in response. "Come on, you said you'd do this with me." Alice told her boyfriend. "Besides, I'll be with you the whole time."

Dan sighed before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Alright." Dan said as he pumped his fight up. "Marucho, set us up."

Marucho nodded as he went over to his computer console and pressed somethings on the keyboard. Suddenly the image of burning fire changed to a karaoke screen.

"Aaaah! You two are gonna sing together!" Julie cheered as music started to play in the backround.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Runo said with a smirk.

"You two ready?" Marucho asked as he handed Dan and Alice a microphone.

"Uh-Huh!" Alice cheered as she took a microphone in one hand and Dan's in the other. "Dan?"

Dan took another deep breath before giving a grin to his girlfriend. "Let's do it!" Alice smiled widely in response as she and Dan walked to the end of the human as the rest of their friends and Bakugan watched them. And then, they started…

Dan:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Alice:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need,_

Dan:

_and I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Alice:

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Dan:

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Alice:

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Dan:

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I_

_I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Alice:

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

Dan:

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Alice:

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

Dan:

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

Alice:

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

Dan:

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

Alice:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

Dan:

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

Alice:

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Dan:

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Dan and Alice:

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Once the two were finished, they joined their hands together and raised them up in the air. All their friends cheered for them as they had to admit, that performance was fantastic. Soon enough, they rejoined everyone as they went on with their already great Christmas Eve party.

* * *

**_That was nice huh? I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all have a happy holidays._**


End file.
